


These Stars Light Up the Night (Luke Hemmings Imagine- his POV)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer imagine, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos imagine, 5sos imagines, 5sos preferences, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Luke's POV, Michael Clifford - Freeform, One Shot, fluffy luke, imagine, luke hemmings imagine, luke hemmings one shot, luke hemmings preference, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke struggles with being so far away from you while he is on tour with 5sos, and one night decides to just drive away from everyone and spend a night stargazing; one of his favorite activities to de-stress. While he's embracing his gloom under the night sky, he hears your voice behinds him and turns around to see that you've flown out to surprise him.</p>
<p>Very very very fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stars Light Up the Night (Luke Hemmings Imagine- his POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Luke's POV because yeah

I had always been enthralled by the night sky. Ever since a young age when my father had told me that the night sky was a magical force. For hours and hours we would lay out in the backyard on our backs and stare up at its vastness while I would pester my father with question after question. To me, the sky simply held so many stories that I would never forget. 

I remember one night specifically in which we had gone out in early November. “Dad?” I asked, reaching my hand over to hit him on the shoulder to wake him from his focus on the stars. 

“Yeah?” he asked, refusing to remove his eyes from the night. 

“How come we can’t see Leo tonight? He’s my favorite, but I can’t find him anywhere.” I huffed, crossing my pre-pubescent shoulders in frustration. 

My father simply giggled in amusement, “The Earth is always rotating, which means that we can see different parts of the sky in different parts of the year. That means right now Leo is floating over another part of the world right now, so that other people can enjoy it too.”

“But it’s still out there?” I asked.

“Just because you can’t see something right in front of your eyes doesn’t mean that it’s not out there waiting for you just the same.”

“Is Leo waiting for me, Dad?”

My dad let out another chuckle while reaching his arms out to pull me into his side, “Leo’s waiting for us, Luke. He can’t wait to see us again. Don’t’ tell the other cities, but I heard him whisper to me once that Sydney is his favorite city to visit.”

“Dad, Leo doesn’t talk!” I yelled, before he continued with another story about the sky. 

 

 

“I think I’m going to head out,” I walked out of the bedroom into the living room area of the loft we were renting while staying in LA. I quickly rounded up my vans, slipping them on swiftly and snatching my hoodie.

“Where? Maybe I’ll come?” Ash asked, getting up from his lounging position on the couch. 

“Nah, thanks man but I’d rather be alone right now.” I forced a smile, “But thanks.”

Ashton looked around the room to see that Calum was sleeping and while Michael had headphones in. Once confirming that they couldn’t hear him, he walked closer to me with a concerned look on his face.   
“Look, Luke I know you’re hurting but you can’t keep shutting us out like this. You keep disappearing at night and not telling anyone where you’re going. I get it, we all need some alone time, but I’m really worried about you. I mean I know you miss her but you can’t just give up on your happiness because of,”

 

I cut him off before he could continue, “Look, Ash thanks but seriously I just want some alone time.”

He sighed, “I think that you would have a better time with us tonight. We could play some FIFA and order some burgers from across the street. C’mon it would be a great time with the lads.”  
“Maybe another night,” I said, before grabbing my wallet from the counter and leaving the flat without another word. 

The hallway before me seemed to go on into infinity, though eventually the elevator came into sight. Downstairs, I asked the manager if they had any cars that I could rent for the night. He quickly led me outside to a sea of black cars. The lavish cars I had grown up seeing only in magazines were now spilled out in front of me. He said that I could pick whichever one I wanted. I wandered around for quite a while, before coming across a small black Honda hidden among the cars worth more than my house back home. The manager seemed surprised by my choice, but I insisted, taking the keys from his hands and unlocking the little car. 

I immediately rolled down the windows and drove ceaselessly into the night. For an hour or so, I kept driving south, hoping to get as far away from this vain city, as quickly as possible. As the lights grew further and further in the rear view mirror, I began searching for a good spot to get out and take in some fresh air. I eventually came across a small park that was completely empty. I had no idea where I was, but I felt more at home here than anywhere else this entire tour. 

I climbed out of the car and took off my sweatshirt, laying it down on the dewy grass beneath me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes to take in the night sky. I immediately picked up my thumb retracing the measurements my father had taught me when I was just a lad. 

Suddenly, like a rolling tide breaking on the shore, all my memories of (y/n) and I came flooding back. An entire ocean stood between us. Three months, two weeks and 5 days: the length of time since I had seen her face. I remember driving to her house at 3 am in the summer and texting her and telling her to come outside where I would have a night picnic set up in her backyard. We would lay out there until the sun rose, pondering life itself, all while not taking our eyes off the sky. Our hands would stay clutched to each other as I would tell her all the myths my father had told me as a kid. 

Now here we were, two years later and things were so different. Sure we talked every night, but it wasn’t the same. At the start of the tour, she was the one always crying on the phone, but lately I had been the one silently sobbing on the other line. I tried my best to hide it from her, not wanting to bring out in her feelings that she had worked so hard to come to terms with. 

Footsteps from behind me broke me from my daze. I immediately sat up and turned around to see who was around, suddenly regretting my decision to turn down Ash’s offer to ride along.

“I come bearing vegemite.” A familiar voice giggled as she walked into the view under the dim light of the moon.

“(y/n)?” I asked, jumping off the ground and rushing towards her as she dropped the bag on the ground to run towards me as well. 

The moment we collided, I pulled her face into the crook of my neck, smelling the familiar scent of her lavender shampoo. For a moment or two we just stood there, embracing each other’s presence, not wanting to break the spell that held us both in utter trances. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, finally pulling away so that I could look into her gorgeous eyes. 

“Well I’d been planning on surprising you for a while now, I just hadn’t picked a week yet… and then a few nights ago on the phone I heard you crying and I just knew it was time.” 

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I realized that I had apparently not done as great of an acting as I had presumed.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Luke we’ve been together for so long, it’s not like we haven’t cried in front of each other. Plus, what really matters is that for the next six days, I’m all yours.” She immediately closed the gap between us, pulling her lips to mine swiftly. 

Heat was soon pumping through my entire body as the familiar feeling flooded from my entire body. All of the sad moments when I regretted leaving her behind suddenly didn’t matter anymore, because I had her, the only person I really needed, right next to me. 

“How did you find me anyway?” I asked, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Remember when you added me on your iTunes account so that we could share music? Well apparently we share some app that allows us to track where we are too. It’s like “find my phone” or something. But it popped up with a little map and so I had a cabbie bring me here, though I had no idea it would be this far out.” She smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto the ground where my sweatshirt was still sitting.

“Let’s just enjoy the sky while we’re here.” she whispered while shifting over to put her head in the crook of my neck and my hand in hers. 

“You know,” I whispered against the soft skin of her ear, “You remind me of Leo the lion.”

A giggle quickly escaped her mouth, “Enlighten me, please. I’m actually intrigued as to where this train of thought is heading.”

“Well my dad once told me that I couldn’t see Leo the lion all year long because the night sky had to share him with the rest of the world. He said that just because I didn’t see him, though, didn’t mean he wasn’t there for me. I hate sharing you with the world, but at the same time, it makes seeing you when I can the best feeling imaginable. I still can’t believe you’re here with me right now.”

“You’re more like my north star,” she whispered and rolling herself on top of my chest so that her head hovered over my own, “Even when the world seems so dark, you’re always a source of light. Thanks for being you,” she smiled and pecked my lips. 

For hours we laid there, embracing not only the stars, but each other. I told her the stories of the different constellations that dotted the blackness above us. These were the moments I lived for, and these were the moments I would hold in my heart for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :) comment what you think!!


End file.
